fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Magic
Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Magic# hide#Description #Spells ##Brain's Spells ##Jose's Spells ##Jellal's Spells ##Mirajane's Spells ##Freed's Spells ##Simon's Spells ##Abaddon's Spells ##Kentaro's Spells ##Hikari's Spells DescriptionEdit Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. SpellsEdit *'Dark Capriccio'(常闇奇想曲 Tokiyami Kisōkyoku lit. Capriccio of Eternal Darkness): A beam of darkness is fired from his staff (or in Zero's case, his hands), meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. Zero, however, has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time and even use it as a whip. "Capriccio" refers to a music style which is free in form. *'Zero Slash:' User uses Dark Capriccio as a whip to attack the enemy. *'Dark Gravity'(ダークグラビティ Dākugurabiti): A spell that amplifies the gravity in a certain area to make everything in the area fall. *'Dark Rondo'(常闇回旋曲 Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku lit. Rondo of Eternal Darkness): When cast, dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirl around Brain's staff (or Zero's hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered Magic on a wide scale (as he did against the Light Alliance) or focused at an enemy. However, this spell was stopped by Jura Nekis's Iron Rock Magic. "Rondo" is a music form derived from Italian which is based on recurring elements. *'Dark Delete': Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Zero's hands. In the manga, this attack is unnamed. *'Dark Barrier': User uses darkness Magic to protect himself from an enemy's attack. *'Genesis Zero'(ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Zero's strongest Magic attack. He first charges green darkness energy on his fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at his foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. *'Dark Wave': User dashes towards his target, jumps and from his fist a giant wave of darkness appears, which pushes the target to the ground. *'Shade Troopers' (シェード Shiēdo): The user can create ghost soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. The shades' initial strength is like that of a simple soldier, but he can increase their strength remotely to the point that they become super-soldiers. Until they are destroyed, the ghost soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. While Jose was fighting against Erza during the guild war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, his army of ghost soldiers were able to overpower the exhausted Fairy Tail members. *'Shade Troopers: Jellyfish Form': The shade troopers are also able to merge together and form a jellyfish-like ghost that can use fists to attack. *'Dead Wave' (デッド ウェーヴ Deddo Vēvu): Jose sends a wave of ghosts rushing at the enemy which splits anything in its path, including the very ground itself. The full power of this attack was never seen. *'Shade Entangle': Jose uses ghosts to grab and strangle an enemy and cause them great pain. The full effects of this spell are never seen as Makarov ended it while it was used on Erza. *'Dark Beam': User shoots beams produced by Darkness Magic out of his/her fingertips as if they were bullets. He/she can fire them simultaneously from each of his/her fingertips. *'Dark Explosion': Jose swipes his hand and a giant explosion appears in front of him. *'Dark Force': User is able to move a target in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he was giving them a smack from a short distance. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target. *'Dark Vanish': User is able to make the target seemingly implode from the inside or vanish from sight, leaving only the clothes behind. *'Dark Grab': User move their hands towards the opponent, far away from them. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-coloured arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by the user, who, after grabbing the target, are seemingly capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can lift the target in the air and near them to the user. *'Dark Mass': The user creates a growing sphere of Darkness Magic with the face of Ksitigarbha inside it. After being shot at the target, the sphere turns into many tentacles, that, despite their apparent weightlessness and translucency, are quite heavy, as when the tentacles were cut by Erza Scarlet, they crushed the ground they fell upon. *'Dark Ray': User shoots a powerful ray of darkness from his/her hand towards the enemy. This spell was strong enough to nearly throw Erza off the Tower of Heaven. *'Dark Cage': User creates a sphere darkness Magic in his hand in the form of ghosts that revolve around the center. The user then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement. In the anime, the user crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain. *'Ghost Fireworks': User extends his arm forward and releases ghosts from a sphere in his left wrist. They seem to be alive as when Erza Scarlet cut them, they spilled blood out. *'Soul Extinction': Starting out as a transparent sphere with its energy gathered from the surrounding area, this spell's true form is a large, powerful blast of energy. Freed Justine's Dark Écriture: Darkness'and 'Dark Écriture: Wings spells were no longer active after he was struck by this attack, further hinting to its power. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime. *'Demon Blast': A large sphere of dark energy is charged between the user's hands. From it, a beam is subsequently fired at the target. *'Darkness Stream': User extends his/her hand towards the opponent and summons forth his/her Magic Seal, from which a multitude of large hands composed of dark energy is formed, which move to try and catch the opponent. The one targeted by the spell when it was first casted was shown evading it, so its full effects unknown. *'Evil Explosion' (エビル エクスプロージョン Ebiru Ekusupurōjon): The user holds their hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on their palm. When fired, a powerful beam is expelled from the users hand. This spell was powerful enough to almost completely destroy Azuma's Tree Shield. However he himself received little to no damage. In the manga, the spell is unnamed, but it received a name in the anime. *'Darkness Breath' (暗黒息吹 Ankoku Ibuki): After using Yami no Ecriture: Darkness, he charges dark energy and shapes it into a tornado, which strikes his enemies. *'Darkness Flare Bomb' (暗黒の光弾 Ankoku no Kōdan): After using Yami no Ecriture: Darkness, Freed creates a bomb made from darkness energy. *'Dark Moment' (闇刹那 Yami Setsuna): Dark Moment is a spell that enables the user to cut out the lights in the room he is in, plunging it into darkness and allowing him and his comrades to attack unseen. The spell is controlled from the eye which turns red when the spell is active. *'Chorus of Purgatory' (合唱曲の煉獄 Gasshoukyoku no Rengoku): Lips part as foreign words whisper in the winds, a pale hand gesturing towards his foe. Instantly a sheet of fire, black as the night itself erupts beneath his opponent, accompanied by a symphony of moans, as spirits of the dead wrench flesh from bone, sucking the very life from his opponent. In moments, all that is left is a pile of dried meat and broken bones. From the very homeplane of Erebus, a Deathscythe can summon forth its darkness, appearing as a wave of black fire composed of ghastly spirits. The flames are harmless to non-living objects and materials, but against living flesh, they are carnivorous, consuming the very life force of the creature, leaving nothing beyond a husk of dried flesh. The flames can be summoned at a range or in the case of most Deathscythes, sheathed around their weapon.